


Red Roses

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Cho is Batman because hes the ultimate wingman, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance at the CBI, Well not literally batman, but you get my drift, pre-season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Patrick Jane has been bottling up his feelings toward Teresa Lisbon for years. Finally, he decides to ask her out on Valentine's Day. It doesn't go exactly as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I told y'all I'd write this and so I did  
> I keep my word  
> Mostly

Jane anxiously ran a hand through his hair, hoping it looked ok. It was Valentine's Day, and Jane hadn't had a proper one since… well, since before his wife died. And now, he was about to do the impossible. He was going to ask Teresa Lisbon out on a date.   
Jane stepped into her office and gave a light tap on the door, alerting her to his presence. He carried a single red rose behind his back, in a move he thought was slightly cliche, but he figured she might appreciate it.   
“Hey Jane.” Lisbon said, adjusting paperwork on her desk.   
“Hi, Lisbon.” Jane said, and cleared his throat. “Uh, listen, do you mind if I ask you a question?”  
“Sure, Jane. What is it?” She looked him right in the eye, and Jane worried he would faint before he managed to ask her. His heart was racing.   
“Well, I wondered if you'd want to go out to dinner with me. Tonight.” He said, bringing the rose out from behind his back.   
She looked at him, and then the rose, and then back at him. “Oh Jane, I'm sorry, but I already have a date.” She took a deep breath. “Maybe some other time?”   
Jane gave her a sad smile. “Yeah. Some other time.” He placed the rose on her desk. “Keep it.”  
Before she could reply, he was gone. He ascended the stairs to his loft in the top of the CBI building, slamming the door shut behind him.   
Sure, he knew it was a possibility that she had a date. Sure, it was a very last-minute decision. Sure, she was pretty enough to get whatever date she wanted, and he was probably last on the list. But it still hurt him somehow, even made him feel sick. He supposed that's what you get for unrequited love.   
For the next few hours, he sat in his loft, sipping cup after cup of tea and pondering what to do next. He tried to distract himself by thinking of Red John, but even his nemesis couldn't distract him from the heartache he was feeling. He was normally good at compartmentalizing, but that clearly wasn't working now. He'd just have to fester in his loft, loneliness penetrating every molecule of his body.  
And he was also feeling extraordinarily embarrassed. Now Lisbon would know that he had feelings for her, and anyone who was looking into Lisbon’s office would know too. Maybe he should move. Maybe he should leave the country and live on an island in Mexico and never come back. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't do that to Lisbon, to his team. They were the closest thing he had to a family, and he couldn't just throw it all away. Not even if he was slightly mortified, and that every future interaction with Lisbon would be filled with awkwardness and a certain level of angst. Just what Jane needed in life. More angst.   
Suddenly, he heard a knock on the large metal door to his loft. It wasn't as loud as the knocks of Rigsby, and not as recognizable as the knocks of Lisbon, so it was either Cho or Van Pelt. Since Van Pelt was in court today, it must've been Cho.   
“Yes?” Jane said, not getting out of his chair.   
“Jane. It's Cho.” Aha. He was right. “I saw the whole thing with you and Lisbon.”   
Great. Just what Jane needed. For Cho to know all of his problems. Then again, Cho was incredibly perceptive. He probably knew about it before. Sighing, Jane got up and, after undoing the many locks on the door, he opened it, revealing Cho standing stoically with his arms crossed.   
“You're into her.” Cho said, his expression unchanging.   
Jane smirked. “Yeah. But she's on a date with someone else.”   
Cho stepped into the loft, closed the door, and gave Jane a slight smile. “Knew it.”   
Jane rolled his eyes. “Nothing's going to happen. Even if she did like me in that way, I'd know about it already.”   
Cho scoffed. “Wow, you're really not as observant as you claim. She's clearly in love with you.”   
Jane frowned. “How do you know?”   
“We went out to a bar once with her, me, and Rigsby.” He chuckled a little. “Both her and Rigs got completely smashed. Except Rigsby’s the happy drunk while she’s the sad drunk. Rigsby sang drunken karaoke the entire night, while she told the bartender about how much she wants to make out with you. I still have the DVD of the karaoke.” He placed a reassuring hand on Jane’s shoulder. “Man, just tell her how you feel.”   
Jane sighed again. “I know. I know I should. I just don't want to mess it up.”   
“Just be yourself. You'll be fine.” Cho checked his watch. “I have to run. Got a lunch date.” As he walked out of the loft, he looked over his shoulder. “Good luck.”   
Jane nodded and waved, and Cho closed the door behind him. Well, that was a nice wake up call. He had to face the facts. He had to tell her how he really felt, no matter how embarrassing it might be. And it was probably going to be extremely embarrassing. These things usually were. But Cho was usually right on what to do in certain situations, and this was likely no exception.   
And so, after a few minutes, Jane mustered up the courage and called Lisbon. It rang a few times, and he was worried she wouldn't pick up, but finally, she did. “Hi, Lisbon.”   
“Hi, Jane.” She sounded somewhat sad through the phone. “What's up?”  
“Would you mind meeting me at that little coffee shop down the street? You know the one, it's got that really strong coffee you like.” Jane tapped his leg on the floor, something he only did when he was extremely anxious.   
“Sure.” She said. “But you're paying.”  
“Fine.” Jane said, smiling. He checked his watch. “So, meet you there in ten?”  
“Sounds good. See you, Jane.” And with that, she hung up. The day was looking up for him. 

Jane ordered tea for himself and Lisbon’s favorite cup of coffee and found a nice seat near the window. It was a little drizzly out, but not terrible. Since it was slightly late in the day, there wasn't that many people in the coffee shop. He had gotten there a few minutes early so he could greet Lisbon when she got there. His heart was racing in anticipation, and he desperately hoped that he didn't mess it up.   
Finally, after what felt like ages, Lisbon stepped into the coffee shop and glanced around. Spotting Jane in the corner, she sat opposite from him at the small table.   
“Hi, Lisbon.” Jane said, smiling. “I was worried you’d decided to bail out on me.”   
“Like my date did?” She said sadly. Well, now he knew why she sounded sad on the phone. “He called me right before you did and cancelled on me. Said ‘something came up’ and that he didn't think it'd work out.”   
Jane reached a hand across the table and took hers. She didn't pull away, so that was a good sign. “Well, he’d be an idiot to let you go.”   
She gave him a slight smile. “Thanks, Jane.” She looked at their interlocked hands and then up at him. “You know, a while ago, Cho told me you were in love with me. For the longest time, I didn't believe him.”   
He raised an eyebrow. His heart was beating so fast, he worried it would explode, and he knew hers was racing too. “And what do you believe now?”   
She squeezed his hand, and his heart jumped. “I believe he was right.”   
Jane reached up and cupped her face in his free hand. Her smooth skin sent sparks through him. And he decided that instead of saying anything, he would let a kiss do the talking. It was a short kiss, but nonetheless wonderful. It was everything he could've ever hoped for.   
When they separated, they sat for a moment, just enjoying each other's company. After a moment, Jane smiled cheekily.   
“What?” Lisbon asked, seeing his expression.   
“You know, Cho also told me you were in love with me.” He chuckled. “I don't know how I never realized it.”   
She raised an eyebrow. “Wait. You mean to tell me you didn't know until Cho told you?”  
Jane found himself blushing in embarrassment. “It never really occurred to me that you'd like me back.”   
“Jane, we’ve worked together for years. You even know how I take my coffee.” She rubbed her thumb along his hand. “Of course I like you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cho: what? I want them to get together. Sue me. 
> 
> Cho is basically Ann from parks and rec when it comes to his coworkers relationships


End file.
